


Questions Unanswered

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [68]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, New York City, References to the Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: In most cases Richie is the person people turn to to give them answers, so when he doesn't have answers in his own life it is a tad bit stressful. So he turns to Theo for advice.





	Questions Unanswered

Angie was coming down from Rochester and Richie Price was equal parts confused and excited. He hated not having answers, usually he was the one providing someone else answers. The thing was, Richie really liked Angie. It had kind of come out of left field, she was his best friend’s younger sister after all, but when they feeling hit him it had hit hard. He usually had no problems maintaining focus at work, but this weeks had been a serious struggle. All he could think about was Angie’s visit, the time they would spend together. A date? He honestly had no idea. He'd really enjoyed the time they'd spent together in Rochester, but even then he wasn't sure what this was. This once again was seriously frustrating to him. 

He could only hope he could stop thinking about it long enough to enjoy game night with Philip and Theo. If not only for his own sanity, just simply the fear of the grilling he might get from Philip if he knew just why he was so distracted. His workload was conveniently light that day, so after setting up some tests that would be okay to run overnight unsupervised, Richie ducked out of work a little earlier than usual and made his way to the young Hamilton couple’s apartment. 

After swinging by the liquor store and bodega (not wanting to come empty handed) Richie bounded up the stairs and rand the buzzer for their apartment.

“Who is it?” Theo replied over the intercom.

“It’s Richie,” he replied. 

The response was simply the buzz of the door opening and Richie made his way up to the correct apartment. Theo answered the door with a smile. 

“Philip isn’t home right now,” she said once she had invited Richie inside. 

“I’m actually here to talk to you,” Richie said, “I brought wine?”

“So it’s that kind of talk,” said Theo, “Take a seat on the couch, I’ll pour.”

Richie did as he was told and waited for Theo to return with two wine glasses and a corkscrew.

"Pass it this way," Theo motioned to the bottle, "so what's up."

“Angie,” Richie sighed, “I have no idea where I stand with her.”

Theo let out a deep sigh, “I see...and I’m also not really surprised.”

“I just can’t get a read of her,” Richie added. 

It was doubly frustrating because Philip was such an open book, he wore his emotions on his sleeve, but Angie was the total opposite.

“You and everyone else,” Theo snorted, “by the way you have great taste in wine.”

“Cheers,” Richie said, raising his glass before taking a sip, “The thing is, I really like her. And I mean really like her, maybe even love her. Or at least I feel that I could. But I don’t even know if what we’ve been doing is actually dating.”

Theo let out a snort of laughter, "Please forgive me for laughing, but how can you not be sure that you're dating?"

 

“It’s mostly been talking, texting, things like that,” Richie explained, “we met up once and I enjoyed myself, but I mean if it was a date then it was a first date so it’s not like I would have tried to kiss her or anything. First dates are for getting to know people, seeing if you click.”

“You’re adorable,” Theo giggled, “I don’t even want to go into what Pip and I did on our first date.”

“But you knew each other for years before then,” Richie pointed out, “and you both knew it was a date from the beginning. Plus, from what I hear Philip has been in love with you pretty much his whole life.”

Theo smiled, "What can I say, I'm irresistible."

"Anyway," Richie rolled his eyes, "I don't know what to do, and well since you and Angie are so close, I thought maybe you could help me?"

“Do you want to know how she really feels about you?” Theo asked, “Get her drunk.”

Richie blinked, “I…don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I’ve been her friend for more than ten years. I’m giving you permission,” she said seriously, “Buy a few bottles of vodka. When she starts swaying and giggling at nothing, ask your questions. She will tell you everything.”

Richie blinked, not sure how he felt about Theo's plan. She couldn’t obviously tell and heaved a sigh, shaking her head slightly with a smile. 

“I’m joking,” she told him, “kind of. But Angie needs these sorts of things to be direct. Your best bet will be just to ask her. Chances are that she’s having these thoughts too. I know her.”

Richie let out a deep sigh running a hand through his hair, “I suppose that’s as much of an answer as any.”

“Sorry I can’t be more helpful,” Theo told him, “I will say that you’ll probably be pleased by the answers you find. But don’t tell anyone I said so.”

Richie chuckled, “Thanks for that.”

"So want to rifle through the collection of takeout menus and find something to eat?" Theo suggested.

“Sounds good,” Richie replied, downing the rest of his glass of wine before grabbing the stack of menus from the coffee table.


End file.
